pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Parkers Casino
A standalone mini-casino in Shoreline, with a full bar and restaurant, pool tables, card tables, and poker area. Games Limit hold 'em: 4/8 and 8/16 are usually running, 12/24 on demand. 4/8 is played with $1 chips; 8/16 with $2 chips. Rake: 10% to $3 max, plus jackpot rake of $1 Blinds: standard. Posting: New players need not post. Shuffling: All tables have standard Shufflemaster shuffling machines. Game Character: Due to the higher limits, this attracts the more serious player in north Seattle than other local poker rooms. More skill is evident, but LAGs and Rocks are certainly still present. Wait Time: Varies based on time of day, but not too long at most times (0-20 minutes). Tournaments * Sat, Sun 11:30am: NLHE $50+$5 * sun-thursday 8:00pm NLHE $30+$5 Jackpots and Promotions * They do not use the standard Washington Monte Carlo jackpots. * Special bonus if you flop a royal flush: $1000. Flop a straight flush: $300, flop quads (if you have a pocket pair): $100. * Bad Beat Jackpot: AAATT or better beat by quads or better. Currently at $121,000 in March 2007. Note that the "flop a high hand" bonus only pays if you actually hit your hand on the flop. Accordingly, that has led to some unusual traditions. In particular, if all players fold to the blinds and the blinds want to chop, either of the two blinds could ask to "just see the flop but still chop" if they have a hand which could flop a bonus. The small blind will then complete the bet while simultaneously indicating a chop. Both blinds then check it down, and both players will retract their bets from the pot (the equivalent of a chop), but because the flop occurred, both players are eligible for the bonus, in case one of them flopped a big hand. Atmosphere A funky Hawaiian/Polynesian theme permeates Parkers Casino. Surfboards, palm trees, and bamboo decorate the walls of this spacious mini-casino. The poker area is on a raised dais with its own bar, to the right as you enter. The rest of the casino/restaurant is on the ground and features a roomy card casino with standard card gambling games. One big screen TV and three normal-sized televisions are strategically placed around the poker room for easy viewing while playing. Neighborhood: A busy business street, just up and across the street from Club Hollywood Casino. Parking: A decent amount of parking in back, but it's not a huge lot: maybe 30 spaces. Tables and Chairs: 9-seat tables with plasticky-feeling felt (fairly worn on some tables) and decent vinyl rail padding. Clean commit line. Chairs are super-comfy leather office chairs, a few even with armrests. Service and Comps Frequent and pleasant service from the restaurant and bar. Sodas are a decent size, but the wheel-up food/drink tables are fairly rickety (one time when the "island" theme works against you - it looks like it is trying to be a "rickety table built by a castaway"). Meals can be comped with some amount of play: 3-4 hours or so. ***$7.00 food comp can be used as soon as you sit at a table. Links and Notes * Nearest competitor is Club Hollywood Casino down the street. * Visited by MarkT in Jun 2006.